bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Lancer's Top 10 Favorite Movies
I made a list about my top 10 favorite bands before. I'm going to do something similar to that. This time, I'm going to be doing my top ten favorite movies. This is my own personal opinion, so please don't crucify me in the comments if your favorite movie isn't on this list. Quite a few of these are Marvel movies. That really shows how much I love Marvel. Ready? Let's go. I'm not going to spoil anything, so don't worry about that. #10: Logan The final movie where Hugh Jackman plays as Wolverine is an absolute masterpiece. Wolverine has always been one of my favorite superheroes, so I will always enjoy movies about him. It takes place in the future, which is usually a bad thing, but this is one exception to that. Laura is a little badass. Everytime I see her kick ass, I laugh so damn hard. The ending was very sad, but I don't want to spoil anything. Let's move on. #9: Thor: Ragnarok This movie is great. Thor is a badass. The trailer was decieving at a few points, but that is easily forgiven because of how amazing this movie is. The villain is cool, the story is great, and everything else is fantastic. My favorite part of the movie is when Doctor Strange makes Loki fall into an endless fall thingamajig, and Loki eventually stops falling and says "I have been falling for 30 mintues!" So damn good. #8: The Princess Bride The Princess Bride is a classic. There's nothing bad about this movie. I was not expecting to like is as much as I do. My favorite character is Inigo Montoya, for obvious reasons. "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die". I have no complaints about this movie. It's so fucking good. If you don't like this movie, then you can go fuck yourself. #7: Daredevil This movie is so underrated. People hate this movie for some bizarre reason. This movie is so nostalgic for me. For a very long time, Daredevil was my favorite movie. The action sequences are badass, the soundtrack is pretty good, and Jennifer Garner is hot as fuck. I have no idea why people don't like this movie. #6: Star Wars: The Force Awakens The Force Awakens is my favorite Star Wars movie. It is really good. Any Star Wars movie could have taken this spot, honestly. Kylo Ren is really cool, the action is spot on, and the Stormtroopers can actually aim. My favorite part is when Finn fought that Riot Control Stormtrooper. That guy was a badass. #5: Harry Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban I love the Harry Potter movies. They are my favorite movie series, by far. I could have let them all take up half of this list. I love them all. Since I had to pick one, I chose Prisoner of Azkaban. Siris Black is awesome. Buckbeak is a majestic beast. Emma Watson is really hot. I don't have much to say about this movie other than that it's amazing. #4: Guardians of the Galaxy 2 After Guardians of the Galaxy 1 was so amazing, I never expected the second one to beat it. It turns out, however, that I was wrong. I was so wrong. The second one is better than the first one in every way. The villain is badass, the story is cool, the conflict is great, and the action is fantastic. I only have one small complaint with this movie: They killed Tommy Flanagan’s character. Seriously. They kept making it seem like he was going to play a major role, and then they just killed him. That was a big mistake, and keeps this movie from being in the top 3. Such a shame. #3: Lonesome Dove Okay. Lonesome Dove is actually a four movie series, but they all had to be on this list. Lonesome Dove is a masterpiece. Robert Duvall and Tommy Lee Jones kill their roles. I love this movie so much. I've always enjoyed Westerns, and this is easily the best. If you haven't seen it, then you are missing out. It is pretty sad, so be ready to cry. No, why are you still reading this? Go watch it. No, just go... just.... GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW! Sorry about that. #2: The Patriot Looking at it objectively, The Patriot should be number 1. This movie is perfect. Mel Gibson and Heath Ledger (R.I.P.) are amazing actors, and play their roles flawlessly. I love learning about the American Revolution, so that instantly gives this movie bonus points. Jason Isaacs plays the bad guy really well. The battles are all epic. A long time ago, this would have been number 1. #1: The Hitman's Bodyguard The Hitman's Bodyguard is my favorite movie. It has action, comedy, gun fights, f-bombs, explosions, and everything that makes a movie great. Sam L. Jackson and Ryan Renolds are really awesome in this movie. Sam L. Jackson's character says "motherfucker" a lot, which cracks me up every time. The bad guy is also pretty cool. Gary Oldman's voice is great. What is there to dislike about this movie? NOTHING! This movie is perfect, which is why it gets the honor of being number 1 on my list. Conclusion Thank you for reading my list. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts